


Do třetice

by AliNasweter



Series: Docela šťastný období [1]
Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Bedside Vigils, Caretaking, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Injured Sam, Mafia 1 Spoilers, Paulie Lombardo Headcanons, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Sam Trapani Headcanons, Sarah Marino Headcanons, Sarah-centric, post-Trip to the Country, protective sarah
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNasweter/pseuds/AliNasweter
Summary: Doufej v nejlepší, ale očekávej nejhorší. Sára se naučila v tomto duchu žít, ale stejně si uchovávala jakousi naději, že se z toho všeho jednou vymotá a zapustí kořeny někde daleko. Jenže se Samovou krví na rukou a souhlasem ke sňatku na rtech je asi více než jasné, že tohle nebude její úděl.Je rok 1933, den po fiasku v přírodě. Tom je stále v šoku (ať už z mise nebo faktu, že právě požádal slečnu Marino o ruku, nebo jejího souhlasu), Sára ho zasvěcuje do dalších oblastí jeho nového života, Paulie drží basu a Sam je sice k nesnesení, ale léčí se.
Relationships: (Sarah Angelo/Thomas Angelo), Sarah Marino & Paulie Lombardo, Sarah Marino & Sam Trapani, Sarah Marino/Thomas Angelo, Thomas Angelo & Paulie Lombardo, Thomas Angelo & Sam Trapani
Series: Docela šťastný období [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000524
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Do třetice

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 13.02.2021: na konci povídky odkaz na fanart! <3

„Koukej se na cestu,“ pleskla ho Sára po ruce, během posledních deseti minut už potřetí. Úsměv jí tahal rty nahoru, nemohla se zlobit, že ji Tom nebral vážně. Ale byl s tím směšný. Už od rána se na ni roztržitě uculoval jako malý kluk, občas vypadal vyjeveně, jako by nevěřil vlastním očím, a hned potom zase spokojeně, jako by se v duchu uznale plácal po zádech. Když v dálce spatřila šedivý činžák, plech zapečených těstovin jí na kolenou ztěžkl. Věděla, že kdyby na okamžik zaváhala, Tom by se na nic neptal. Otočil by to a vzal ji zpátky domů. A to ona nechtěla. To chtěla ta malá holka v ní, kterou už dávno nebyla. „Nebo ti to vyklopím na palubku,“ dodala, aby zamaskovala, jak se jí svírá hrdlo.

„Paulie by to snědl i tak,“ odvětil Tom rozverně, a jí se skutečně ulevilo. Pořád se nad ním vznášel ten podivný apatický oblak, ale na její slova reagoval a o zlehčení situace se alespoň snažil. Srdce se jí stále ještě stahovalo hrůzou, kdykoli si vzpomněla na jeho výraz, když k ní včera v noci konečně přišel. Byla tak rozhodnutá na něj být naštvaná. Že se zase zpozdil. Že zase nesplnil, co slíbil.

Ale ten pohled na jeho tváři jí byl povědomý a jí se v ten okamžik zlomilo srdce.

Teprve když se ujistila, že ta krev na jeho kabátě nebyla jeho, objala ho a snažila se mu dát co nejvíce svého tepla. Pak i přes košili ucítila jeho studené prsty, zkřehlé zimou a pořád mokré od deště. A v tu ránu věděla, prostě _věděla_ , že ta krev patřila někomu z těch dvou.

Tom si zezačátku myslel, že se rozplakala kvůli té impromptu žádosti o ruku. Ale velice rychle pochopil, že to nebyly slzy štěstí, ale hrůzy a strachu. Že se bála byť jen zeptat, který z nich to byl. Kdy, jak, proč?

Posadil ji na pohovku, a snad mu pomohlo, že před sebou měl najednou úkol, protože jeho oči znovu ožily, on si ji starostlivě prohlížel, vzal její tvář do dlaní a políbil ji na čelo. Začala vzlykat ještě víc. Cítila, jak se i jeho rty ještě chvějí, jak on sám není ani omylem ve stavu, kdy by někoho mohl uklidňovat. Přitáhla si ho k sobě a slíbila si, že mu bude oporou. V dobrém i ve zlém.

Teprve když se jejich dech trochu zpomalil a Tom si opláchl tvář, teprve když jim oběma nalil víno a nabídl jí roztřesený úsměv, odkašlala si a vzala rozum do hrsti.

„Čí to je?“ vydechla. Na Tomův nechápavý pohled zdvihla prsty, kde jí zasychala cizí krev. Celý zbledl. Chvilku jen stál, lahev vína v ruce, druhá bezvládně svěšená podél těla. „Kdo z nich to byl?“ dodala, aby pochopil, že ho z ničeho neobviňuje. Že se neptá na nic, co jí nemůže říct. Že je připravená na odpověď.

„Sam,“ hlesl pak, a jí se do očí znovu nahrnuly slzy. Nereagovala by jinak, kdyby uslyšela Paulieho jméno. Ale stejně doufala, že uslyší nějaké jiné, úplně jiné, takové, které jí okamžitě nebude povědomé, které si hned nespojí s desítkami a stovkami vzpomínek.

„Ach bože,“ vyhrkla. „Ach bože,“ rozplakala se. A nemohla přestat. Protože zatímco ona si ve svých dvanácti letech sešívala první zástěrku, která by se jí nemotala pod nohy a na kterou by si bez výčitek mohla za barem vylít pivo nebo víno, Sam ve svých osmnácti předstíral, že má násilí v krvi, že se při myšlence na něj už dávno netřese. Viděla ho ve vzpomínkách, jak se opírá o bar a nechá ji, ať mu vyčistí ránu na tváři. Nespokojeně se na něj tehdy mračila a na každou jeho stížnost jenom otráveně mlaskla. Balancovala na stoličce a trvala na tom, že se o něj postará, zatímco on trpělivě držel a občas ucukl, aby to neměla příliš lehké. Ještě to tehdy nevěděla, ale už sbírala zkušenosti. Jen o pár let později měla začít sešívat vlastního tátu.

Viděla ho, jak tiše stojí v pozadí, kdykoli mluvili donovi nejbližší. Věděla, jak nechutně silnou kávu pije, a taky věděla, že byl na sladké, že by měl o něco méně kouřit a že ho nechtěli pouštět za volant, protože jich ze všech lidí v celém baru rozmlátil nejvíc. Věděla, že si potrpí na dochvilnost a že přesnost je mu blízká ve všech oblastech života. Šipkou se trefil vždy do středu, kulečník s ním chtěli hrát jen pro zábavu a nikdy pro peníze, s kartami mu nikdo nevěřil, protože se dokázal dvě hodiny v kuse tvářit jako socha. Slyšela, jak mu během let sílí a leniví hlas, všímala si, jak se mu přestávají třást ruce, jak mu oči chladnou a srdce se zatvrzuje, viděla, jak mrká na holky, jak důstojně snáší jejich odmítnutí, nebo se samolibě usmívá na jejich souhlas. Smála se jeho vážné tváři a ještě vážnějším oblekům, pamatovala si ho, jak vypadal, když je ještě nenosil, a bavila ji ta nevěřícnost v jeho tváři, když řekla něco, co považoval za urážku na cti.

Slzy jí teď kanuly po tvářích a Tom to víno bezmála odhodil, když si uvědomil, co provedl. Vrhl se k ní, poklekl přímo před ni a vzal její ruce do dlaní. Úplně se v nich ztratila. „Sáro,“ promluvil na ni, hlas naléhavý a omluvný. „Ne. Já to ne… On žije. Sáro, je naživu. Přežil to,“ vykoktal nakonec, i když na konci trochu zaváhal, jako by tak docela nevěděl, jestli říká pravdu. „Je s ním Paulie, jsou u doktora. Proboha, promiň,“ dodal a znovu si ji k sobě přivinul. „Budou oba dva v pohodě,“ pokračoval roztržitě, zatímco ji hladil po zádech. Políbil ji do vlasů a ona se rozhodla mu věřit.

Ráno se probrala ve své posteli, Tom byl naproti na pohovce a ruka mu visela dolů. I ve spánku měl na čele vrásky. Neměla v plánu se ho ptát, co se v noci stalo. Nikdy to nedělala. Věděla, že nemá, pro dobro všech zúčastněných. Její úděl byl jasný. Být slepá a hluchá a kořeny zapustit co nejdál. Na svou svatbu pozvat _svého_ kmotra, a ne kmotra. _Svou_ rodinu, a ne rodinu. Byla připravená s úsměvem a láskou vzpomínat na členy rodiny, na ty, kteří se kolem ní mihli, na ty, kteří zůstali déle než jiní. Byla připravená nemyslet na jejich hříchy a jednoho nevyhnutelného dne jim dojít na předčasný pohřeb.

A když potom najednou cítila, jak se při pohledu na toho taxikáře usmívá, jak jí lichotí jeho ostýchavý zájem, věděla, že se dostala do pořádného průšvihu. Na nikoho se nedíval tak měkce a laskavě jako na ni, nikomu nevěnoval tolik pozornosti. A ona najednou neměla dojem, že by se měl projevit jako chlap a ukázat, že je schopný se za ni prát, najednou nechtěla, aby si prošel nějakým zvráceným rituálem, který si její otec nedokázal odpustit. Najednou tady byl někdo, koho chtěla ochránit před vším, co by si pro něj Luigi mohl nachystat, s kým si chtěla zajít do bijáku a koho by mohla chytnout za ruku a s kým by se mohla smát.

Bavilo ji, jak se jeho ostych tím zvětšuje, čím víc se mu ona dvoří. Těšilo ji, že za ní párkrát vklouzl do kuchyně a pomohl jí s přípravou snídaně. Že jí nejednou přinesl tác s jídlem nebo se s ní postavil za bar, když ji bolely nohy, a hrdě přitom odrážel dobromyslné pošklebky svých kamarádů. Že se držel poblíž, ale nechával jí prostor. Že se celý rozzářil, když se zasmála jeho hloupým lichotkám.

Tušila, že zapuštěné kořeny budou mnohem blíž, než původně doufala a plánovala. A byla připravená, že se teď bude strachovat ještě víc, že bude žárlit na svého kmotra, který byl vždy na prvním místě. Věděla, co obnáší život se zasvěceným člověkem, slíbila si, že nebude jako máma. Ale právě v ten moment, kdy se předešlé noci tiskla k Tommyho hrudi a poslouchala jeho splašené srdce, pochopila, že Tom neměl tušení, do čeho se namočil. Že z nich dvou právě on tak docela nedomyslel, co všechno se může stát. Při snídani ho zamyšleně sledovala.

Když si Tom do kávy, kterou měl rád jenom s mlékem, suverénně hodil třetí kostku cukru, rozhodla se ho zasvětit i do jiných oblastí života v organizaci. Viděla, že dokud Tom nebude vědět, co se po jeho odchodu od doktora stalo, nebude s ním řeč. Mlčky začala na kredenc skládat ingredience pro plánovaný oběd.

Ten teď měla v plechu na kolenou, zakrytý károvanou utěrkou, a dávala pozor na cestu, aby ho do ostřejší zatáčky stihla vybalancovat. Byla to taková nepsaná dohoda mezi dvěma ženami, o které žádný chlap nevěděl. Nezáleželo na tom, co přesně se stalo a čí to byla vina. Když tahle situace nastala a jejich chlapci se dostali do problémů, některá z těch dvou nad nimi držela ochrannou ruku. Přišla buď s laskavým slovem, dobrým obědem, potřebným lékem nebo vítaným alkoholem.

„Jak víš, že budou u Paulieho?“ zeptal se Tom konečně, když zpomaloval u obrubníku.

„Je to zvyk,“ odvětila tiše. Tom z ní nespouštěl oči. Vypnul motor. „Sam s tím nikdy nesouhlasil, ale pokud je ve stavu, kdy se s nikým nemůže hádat, Paulie ho vždycky odtáhne k sobě. Bar není zařízenej pro lazary,“ vysvětlovala. „A oba dva žijí sami. Já se jen občas přijdu přesvědčit, že to zvládají,“ usmála se.

V dobách, kdy došlo na nucený odpočinek jednoho nebo druhého, se dalo nejlépe poznat, odkud oba dva pochází a jaké měli dětství. Z Paulieho se stala jeho vlastní matka; v očích měl starost a doteky měl jemné, všímal si maličkostí a dohlížel na to, aby se jeho parťák vrátil do aktivního života v co nejlepší formě. Držel stráž a špatně spal, zapomínal jíst a za svou starost se nestyděl. Nebral ji jako nedostatek mužnosti nebo hrdosti a beze studu vzal maroda za ruku a dělal mu společnost i přes veškeré stížnosti. Dokázal si přiznat, že mu není dobře, a nepovažoval se za neschopného, když přišlo nějaké zranění. Věděl, že v takových případech muselo jít všechno ostatní stranou.

Sam ale jako by všem – sobě i ostatním – potřeboval dokázat, že se vlastně nic nestalo. Že ho něco tak malicherného jako zpřelámaná žebra nebo kulka v noze nedokáže zastavit. Že má pro rodinu pořád cenu, že se bez něj neobejdou. Že může klidně pracovat i z postele. Kluk, který když na ulici onemocněl, nebyl tam nikdo, kdo by ho vzal do milující náruče a políbil ho na čelo, který byl v očích všech okolo jen kořistí. Pokud by se dlouho nehýbal, za chvíli by se probudil bez bot. Musel být neustále v pohybu, ve střehu. Posedlost snahou všem dokázat, že je nezničitelný a nenahraditelný, mu už zůstala.

Sam v roli toho, kdo měl větší štěstí a vyvázl bez úhony, sehnal doktora i ošetřovatelku, postaral se o vše potřebné, ale slova útěchy ze sebe nedostal ani pod vlivem a místo tlachání buď mlčel, nebo vytýkal, co všechno se nemělo při oné osudné akci stát. Starost z něj vyzařovala jiným způsobem než z Paulieho. Sice ji nedokázal ventilovat slovy, protože si nedovolil, aby byl při tak zranitelné činnosti viděn a slyšen kýmkoli příčetným, ale jeho oči byly jaksi tmavší a lesklejší, matnost a dutost všedních dní tatam, jeho ruce byly neklidnější a jeho hlas tišší a křehčí.

Protože navzdory tomu, že při návštěvě Sáry pokuřoval a zdánlivě bezstarostně se věnoval maličkostem, aniž by se kdovíjak zaobíral pacientem ve svém pokoji, Sára nebyla hloupá ani slepá. Viděla, že je všude čisto, že obvazy jsou pravidelně obměňované, že obklad je vždy po ruce, stejně tak voda i léky. Viděla, že se Sam nevzdaluje a že přes veškeré posměšky na Paulieho neschopnost poctivě drží stráž. Možná nestiskl povzbudivě ruku, ale vždycky tam někde byl, ať už v koutu nebo u okna, stabilní a uzemňující přítomnost.

Sára se zastavila u dveří Paulieho bytu a špičkou nohy klepla Toma do kotníku. „I tentokrát mám jenom dvě ruce,“ podotkla měkce. Tom jako by se teprve teď probral. Chvilku na dveře před sebou zíral, pak znovu pohlédl na ni. „Snad se nestydíš?“ zeptala se. Jen si povzdychl a zaklepal.

Pauliemu trvalo, než jim otevřel. Dokonce tentokrát použil i kukátko. To bylo jasným ukazatelem toho, že doma nebyl sám. Opatrně otevřel dveře a ustaranou tvář mu rozzářil úsměv. Místo halekavého pozdravu jim oběma pokynul rukou, ať jdou dál.

Všechno bylo pořád ještě čerstvé. Ve vzduchu nebyl cítit alkohol ani cigarety, ale nemoc a vlhkost. Silný déšť včerejší noci slábl, ale obyvatelům Lost Heaven ještě pořád komplikoval život. „Zaučuješ ho?“ zeptal se Paulie tiše, ale v hlase měl úsměv. Tom měl v očích zmatek a Sára Pauliemu oplatila úsměv. Když se takhle ve dveřích viděli naposledy, byli všichni o tři roky mladší a Pauliemu se pod košilí rýsovaly obvazy, na kuchyňské židli se povaloval Sam a vypadal, že ho rozházené karty po stole k smrti nudí a že je to jejich vina, že sklouzává ze židle, a ne naražených žeber.

Tehdy Tom ještě nebyl v takové pozici, aby si mohl dovolit je takhle vidět. A jak teď postupoval dále do bytu, uvědomoval si, že se děje něco… víc. Mlčky odsunul židli pro Sáru a její kabát pověsil na věšák. Sledoval, jak pokládá plech do kuchyně – _minimálně na tři dny by to mohlo stačit, pokud by se sem nedostala dřív_ – a nemohl si pomoct, najednou se přes něj převalila vlna čehosi, co nedokázal tak docela popsat. Na židli, kterou připravil pro svou holku – snoubenku, propána, vždyť _souhlasila_ – se svalil on sám.

Nevšiml si dvou ustaraných pohledů z kuchyně. „Co ti řekl?“ zamumlal Paulie. Musel si včera v noci vybrat, a i když se nerozmýšlel, protože věděl, že Sam ho potřebuje víc, stejně mu bylo proti srsti Toma nechávat o samotě. Ale věděl, že měl v plánu jít k Sáře a věřil jí, že na něm pozná, že se něco stalo.

„Jenom že Sam byl zase šťastlivec,“ odvětila Sára stejně tiše. Svůj malý a naštěstí předčasný hysterický záchvat si nechala pro sebe. Nejspíš to na ní poznal. Ale Paulie měl v některých věcech dobrou výchovu. Její napuchlé oči nekomentoval a jídlo od ní přijal s vřelým díky. Byl rád, že to byla Sára, která se k nim dostala dřív. Měl pocit, že byla s jeho mámou na něčem domluvená, ale nikdy se mu nepovedlo získat důkazy a obě ze sebe dělaly blbou, když se zkusil zeptat.

Znovu oba pohlédli na hromádku neštěstí u stolu. „No,“ povzdychl si Paulie a obrátil se ke konvici, protože káva byla to jediné, co na tenhle stav mohlo pomoct, pokud měli oba zůstat střízliví. „Sam je v pokoji. Měl by být vzhůru, ale je protivnej jak prdel, tak si dávej bacha a snaž se mu jednu nevrazit. Já se zatím postarám o něj,“ zabručel. Sára ho s němým díkem pohladila po rameni. Paulie bude vědět, co říct; rozuměl tomu, co si ona mohla jenom domýšlet. Pak tiše odešla.

Paulie odhadl, že s nuceným humorem u Toma tentokrát nepochodí. Takhle ho ještě neviděl. Prošli si už různými věcmi. Ale ani on se z toho všeho pořád ještě nesebral. Tohle bylo prostě příliš blízko. Vézt k doktorovi kamaráda, který má dost sil na to, aby si celou cestu stěžoval, mělo jiný náboj, než vézt kamaráda, ze kterého každou vteřinou prchal život. Tom už je oba viděl v lecjakém stavu, ale nikdy to nebylo vážné, nikdy to nebylo tak zdrcující, nikdy to nevhánělo slzy beznaděje do očí. Bylo ho potřeba napotřetí přivítat do rodiny.

Poprvé mu řekli pravidla. Podruhé ho donutili smočit ruce v krvi. A potřetí ho postavili před to nejtěžší; že někdy se stane něco, co za sebou nechá nesmazatelné stopy. Sice se to ještě nestalo – protože Sam přežil, i když jen tak tak – ale na tuhle lekci nikdy nebylo příliš brzy. Bylo lepší si to odbýt v pohodlí teplého bytu a s přeživším kamarádem za dveřmi, než na jeho pohřbu.

***

„Ty hovado,“ řekla Sára, jakmile zaklaply dveře. Sam jí věnoval pohled nakopnutého štěněte. Starost a podrážděnost vzaly za své a ona si opřela ruce v bok. „Nemůžeš se jednou vrátit po svých?“ vytkla mu a ze všech sil se snažila na ten pohled nevyprsknout smíchy. Sam ležel v posteli jako hromádka neštěstí. Vlasy mu padaly do čela, oči se mu na to zacházení nevěřícně rozšířily a on byl ublíženost samotná. Kdyby ho takhle viděla Paulieho máma, na místě by si ho adoptovala. Pokud už to dávno neudělala. Sára přišla k posteli, dosedla na kraj a přitom z něj nespouštěla oči.

„Taky tě rád vidím,“ podotkl kousavě. Oči měl zarudlé a ve tváři byl bledý bolestí, hlas stále ještě křehký a chraptivý, ale Sára věděla, že z nejhoršího je venku. Dokud se dokázal tvářit uraženě, nebylo vše ztraceno.

„Vždyť já tebe taky,“ ujistila ho a vzala mu ruku do dlaní. Pevně stiskla. Podrážděnost z ní prchala a za sebou nechávala jen jakousi podivnou roztřesenou lítostivost. Do očí se jí znovu draly slzy. Kdyby byl lazarem Paulie, byl by to pro něj jasný signál, kdy začít tlachat. Stočil by hovor tím nejnepředvídatelnějším směrem a zdánlivě bez hlavy a paty jí předhazoval jednu směšnost za druhou, aby ji rozptýlil. Bez kontextu by po ní házel jednu myšlenku za druhou, občas by si rýpl do Vinnieho a do Luigiho, pak by ji nervózně pohladil po rameni a odmítal jakoukoli pomoc, i když by bylo víc než zjevné, že se bez cizí asistence ani nepostaví na nohy. Nikdy ji nenechal spadnout do lítosti a smutku, vždycky ji odtáhl od okraje propasti a zuby nehty bojoval za to, aby zapomněla, že tohle byl jen jeden z mnoha případů, že tohle byl denní chleba.

Sam k její smůle neměl tendence tlachat. Jen jí oplatil stisk, stále ještě slabý.

„Bože,“ vydechla a obrátila se na dveře, pořád bezpečně zavřené. „Takhle to teď bude? Měl to být váš řidič,“ zašeptala rozčileně. „On není jako ty, Same,“ hlesla, v očích slzy. „Byl… tys ho neviděl. Jenom stál a zíral do prázdna, prostě tam vůbec nebyl. Já nechci, aby—“ zalkla se. Z rozlítostněných slz najednou byly slzy vzteklé. „On není jako my,“ zopakovala. „A nikdy nebude.“

„Už prošel horším masakrem,“ odsekl Sam nesmlouvavě. „Tohle byl průser, ale byli jsme už v horších přestřelkách. Zvykne si. Nemá na výběr.“ Na nic si před ní nehrál. Protože nebyla pravda, že Sára se držela stranou, že o ničem nevěděla a že si dokázala bez problémů hrát na hloupou. O spoustě věcí nemluvila a další spoustě vůbec nedávala jméno. Ale věděla, že její táta má na rukou cizí krev, a stejně tak don, a stejně tak Paulie, který zbožňoval její jídlo, a Sam, se kterým bezmála vyrůstala, a Tommy, do kterého se…

„To nebylo o přestřelkách,“ prskla na něj vztekle. Pak se znovu otočila na zavřené dveře a donutila se ztišit hlas. „Tohle byla _tvoje_ krev. Ho to zničí, až někdo z vás… on se na cizí lidi moc neohlíží. Ale když se něco stane vám, nezvládne prostě pokračovat dál.“

Věděla, že jí Sam rozumí, že moc dobře ví, co se mu snaží říct. A taky věděla, že ho nedonutí na to zavést řeč, sebevíc by se snažila. Sam se Sárou byli veteráni; věděli, jak to v organizaci chodí, a sice se jim to nelíbilo, uměli se přizpůsobit. Oba dva si žili své životy, jak nejlépe dovedli, oba pak odešli do svých opuštěných domovů a navzdory všemu usnuli.

Ale Paulie, který zezačátku vypadal jako ten nejtypičtější gangster vůbec, který v žádném z nich nevzbuzoval naději na něco víc, který k nim přišel jako čerstvě propuštěný zlodějíček, který měl klouby na rukou permanentně odřené a potlučené, se svými výbuchy vzteku a s tím doutnákem, u kterého se nedalo přepokládat, kdy a čím se vznítí – kdo to mohl čekat? Že si pro Sáru nechá zlámat kosti, aby se dostala z nebezpečí, že pro Sama schytá kulku, že je jaksi mírnější a tišší a laskavější v jejich přítomnosti, klidnější a trpělivější a starostlivější.

Sára ho za to původně nenáviděla. Že to nebyl jenom tlučhuba, že to nebyl jenom násilník a nic jiného, který by jí nechyběl, kdyby ze dne na den zmizel. Nenáviděla ho, protože se ukázal jako někdo hodný její náklonnosti, a najednou už byli dva a jí se to vymykalo z rukou. Myšlenka na odchod byla už tak dost těžká jen kvůli jejímu tátovi, pak kvůli Samovi, potom se přidal Paulie… a kde to mělo skončit? Dělala jim snídani a fačovala zranění, občas si je jmenovitě vyžádala, aby jí nanosili bedny se zeleninou do kuchyně, protože ji bavilo, jak se oba dva beze slova zvedli a nijak se z práce nesnažili vymluvit, jako by je to snad ani nenapadlo, že si o pomoc mohla říct komukoli. Sledovala je hrát karty nebo kulečník, smála se společně s ostatními, když Vinnie popadl za barem Paulieho a přehodil si ho přes záda, jen aby s ním mrskl o zem jako v aréně. Smích se zdvojnásobil, když Vincenzo vykročil k Samovi, kterému opadl úsměv ze rtů a on se vydal na ústup, hrdost zanechaná v prachu.

Věděla, jakých zvěrstev se dopouštějí, ale taky je viděla, jak se mezi sebou hašteří jako dva špačci, jak jeden z nich se snaží z lejster vyčíst, kde udělal chybu ve výpočtech, a druhý se houpe na židli. Koutkem oka spatřila, jak Sam na dvoře poklekl na studenou zem – ve svém drahém obleku – protože se k němu lísala kočka. Pamatovala si pach krve a hlíny, když Paulieho přitáhli z Chinatownu, a poznala, že ten kabát, který měl zmuchlaný pod hlavou, zatímco mu rovnali zpřeraženou ruku, patřil Samovi.

Dělala hluchou a slepou a obsluhovala za barem a ty dva pitomce měla ráda jako své bratry. Pak přišel někdo, kdo jí učaroval, kdo se nacpal do jejího života ještě násilněji než ti dva dohromady. A ona věděla, že se z toho všeho nikdy nedostane. Že její manžel se nebude vracet jako ze škatulky z nějaké zatuchlé kanceláře, že to nebude nějaký obyčejný taxikář nebo novinář, že tohle přes veškerá její přání nebude její život. Viděla, že muž, se kterým chtěla strávit život, bude další člen organizace, další zvíře na porážku, další nešťastník s terčem na zádech.

A dovedla s tím žít. Protože tak to v jejím životě vždycky chodilo. Nebylo na tom nic zvláštního. Na pohřbech se tvářila stejně netečně jako Sam, s krátkodobými členy se bavila stejně odměřeně, na zrádce si dvakrát nevzpomněla a všechny potenciální nápadníky nechala projít testem věrnosti a důvěry. Nikdy si se Samem nebyla blíž než právě na pohřbech, kdy ani jeden z nich nic necítil, kdy se v jejich kostech usadila předčasná únava a v jejich očích rezignace. Protože tak to v organizaci odjakživa chodilo. Jeden den jste popíjeli s kamarádem, druhý den jste ho museli odpravit, když jste zjistili, že si chtěl přivydělat prodejem fetu na druhém konci města, nebo že se někde v zapadlé restauraci setkal s fízlem.

Jenže pak přišel Paulie, který byl schopný truchlit, který stále cítil a jehož zármutek byl stejně tak silný jako jeho vztek. Přišel Paulie, který dával druhé šance a chtěl znát odpovědi, který měl ve tváři starosti a hrůzu, když došlo na nejhorší, který někdy z toho všeho nedokázal usnout, pokud se neopil do němoty. Přišel někdo, kdo pořád ještě _cítil_ , a cítil vším, co mu zbylo. A Tom byl stejný. Někdo, koho život v organizaci dokázal ze dne na den semlít. Kdo život nebral tak, jak přišel. Kdo si bral všechno osobně a se vším se chtěl prát, kdo si nepřiznal, že něco je prostě lepší nechat, aby se stalo.

„Vždyť o nic nejde,“ povzdychl si Sam a mávl by rukou, kdyby mu ji Sára nesvírala silou, kterou by do ní neřekl. Nedovolil si ucuknout. Odmítal se o tom bavit. Nemělo to cenu. Věděli svoje a mohli být jenom vděční, že byli založení jinak než ti dva za dveřmi.

„Bylo to zatraceně blízko,“ zašeptala na důkaz ústupu, malá bílá vlaječka na válečném poli. Křehkost momentu právě pominula. „Paulieho to taky sebralo. A ten už tě viděl v lecjakém stavu.“

„Paulieho taky sebere všechno,“ odbyl ji Sam. „A přestaň prudit. Já ty kulky nechytám schválně. Tom možná trošku vystřízlivěl, ale pořád za docela nízkou cenu. Žádný pohřeb se nekoná. To je úspěch,“ dodal cynicky. Nastal moment ticha a Sam vypadal, že by si nejradši zapálil. Truchlivě pohlédl na svůj kabát, který visel až u dveří. Pak pohled stočil k Sáře, ale nemusel nic říkat. Jedno nespokojené zakroucení hlavou mu stačilo a on si jenom povzdychl.

„Vodu, pestrou stravu, hodně spánku a žádný stres,“ odříkala ze zvyku. „Nebo zavolám mamá Lombardo,“ dodala temně. „Udělám z tebe tragického hrdinu, který nesmí být ani na vteřinu o samotě.“ Sam na ni mhouřil oči. Kdyby se mu teď vysmála, naprosto by roztříštila jeho hrdost. „K Pauliemu se chovej slušně. Myslí to s tebou dobře,“ dodala ještě, protože to k její promluvě k marodovi vždycky patřilo. Pak sklopila oči a rty se jí prohnuly nefalšovaným úsměvem. Sam zpozorněl, ale neptal se. „Budu se vdávat,“ zazubila se na něj.

 _Poznal, koho v tobě má,_ řekl Sam jenom očima. „No konečně,“ odfrkl si nahlas. „Už jsem si myslel, že se budu muset ženit já, abych se dočkal nějaké svatby.“ Stiskl její dlaň, tichá gratulace a přání štěstí. „Doufám, že na to nespěcháte. Rád bych tam došel po svých.“

**Author's Note:**

> [Nádherná ilustrace](https://www.instagram.com/p/CHQ1waRA4_8/) k povídce od [zirisek_art!](https://www.instagram.com/zirisek_art/)


End file.
